The present invention relates to lock release mechanisms for push button levers such as used in a tape recorder.
It is well known in the tape recorder art to select the mode of tape recorder operation such as playback, fast wind, rewind, and record by pressing down the appropriate push buttons on the tape recorder until the associated mechanical levers are locked in place. When it is desired to stop an operation thus selected, the stop button is depressed, thereby causing its lever to release any of the other push buttons from the lock position. Two basic types of lock release mechanisms that can be actuated by a stop button lever have been used. One includes a mechanical lock release mechanism which requires a relatively large force from the manual operator for actuation. Another difficulty experienced by the manual operator with the conventional mechanical release mechanism is that the operator usually finds it difficult to stop the tape exactly at the desired point. The other type of release mechanism includes an electrical release means. This type of mechanism, however, will not operate in the event of a power failure or after the power switch is turned off.